GOODE I LOVEHATE SUPRISES!
by hazellevesque10
Summary: Percy ,Nico,Frank,and Jason get a upturning Suprise frim their girlfriends. They find new recruits anddeal with teenage problems. Such as the JOCKS,AND THE POPULAR cludingThalico Percabeth Frazel and Jasper,/Jiper . Dont agree then dont read No flames please and please enjoy my story! :-)
1. Suprises

**AndA/N:HEY GUYSS IT IS BIANCA THIS IS MY FRIST FANFIC SO PLEASE NO FLAMES,REVEIW PLEASE WITH BLUE COOKIES ON TOP!blonde hair with a pinkI DONT ANY THING BUT THE STORY LINE THANKS B)**

* * *

Chapter1:

Annabeth POV

BRRRRRRIIINNGG I shot up and groaned the stupid alarm clock ruin my dreams .Then I smiled and went to wake up my when I walked into Piper's room she shot up and yelled "JASON!".I smiled and she shot up to go wake hazel and thalia. We walked to hazel''s room she wasnt there. Then we smelled cooking and heard the stove sizzle .We walked towards the kitchen to see hazel in pajamas flipping pancakes and whisking eggs.

She turned around and smiled "goog morning guys ,breakfast will be done soon". We smiled and she passed us a cup of water. She turned the stove off and grinned and ran towards thals room and we followed. I grabbed the cup and we shot To thalias room "THALIA GET UP NOWW"i yelled"

"Noo it is to early"she groaned. We all smiled and hazel and piper screamed "NICO" while I poured the cup of cold water on her. She shot up so fast and screamed" NICO WHAT , IS TODAY WE MEET THEM AT GOODE AND WAT THE HADES GUYS , HAZS,PIPES,ANNIE I AM GOING TO KILL U!". We all started cracking up and stared crying from fits of laughter.

Hazel then said "breakfast is on the table I am going to take a shower " she left and we all rushed to the table. We starting eating and we were all so happy because we were going to suprise our boyfreinds at Goode it soupposed to be a suprise so they didnt know that we were going to be there.

Then Hazel came out grinning she looked really nice . She was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple blouse,perfected the look with a white sweater and black converse. She smiled and went to the fridge and poured herself some orange juice her frizzy curls out with a black headband. We all finished our breakfast and went tooid get ready for the ,big suprise!. I ran to my room and got dressed right away.

I put on some light gray skinny jeans and put on a blue blouse with white polka dots.I put on my owl earrings and neckalace and my white polka dotted converse. I smiled and put a silver clip in my hair to get some of it out of my hair out of my face.

I went to the living room to meet the girls ,hazel was already there on the couch playing with a jewl. She smiled when she saw me and said "well are you excited , cause I am and you look nice."I smiled and said"I am very excited and you look nice too." Then Piper walked in and sat down next to us she looked amazing.

She was wearing white jeans and a red.t-shirt with little paint splatters on had a jean jacket on and her red converse on . She smiled and said"where is thals she needs to hurry up" right then thaila popped up. She looked awsome to and we all smiled at her and examined what she was wearing I gasped. She was wearing a white shirt and black jeans with black converse. She smiled and said "What did I something wrong." I said " your wearing white and you dont wear white and where is your leather jacket." She smirked and replied " it is in my closet and it is way to hot".

With that she went to the door and said "are you guys coming ". We all scrambled up and grabbed our back packs and shot towards the metallic door. I grabbed my car keys and went down and drove to Goode and when we got there .

I was a about to park in a spot but a seagreen car took my spot and Thalia got angry and marched out of the car and what she saw was ou r BOYFRIENDS and we all gasped !Then Percy said " WHAT THE HADES ,HOLY HER A WHY ,WHEN ,WHAT!"

Everyone started laughing at percy's expression. He turned pink and look embarrassed and I laughed even we all laughed at him they all got out of the car and ran to hugs us. I laughed as Percy spinned me around till we got dizzy.

Hazel and Frank were hugging and talking,Piper was kissing jason and then hugging and on the other hand thalia was having a full out make out session with Nico. I eyed Percy and he nodded and then said or should I say SCREAMED!out "PDA THALIA"Everyone started cracking up and they broke apart redder than the lipstick taylor Swift wears.

Then we all parked our cars then met up in front of the building until a girland her crew. Her hair was bleach blonde hair and had a face luke Sephora had punched her and that girl stepped in front of us. Then said "what are you doin with MYfuture boyfreinds and who are you missy" All the guys groaned and I knew they were the enemies.


	2. Mean girls!

**A/N: HEY I AM BACK AND READY FOR GREAT STORY THANKS FOR REVIEWS I NEED MORE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND ENJOY THIS BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN CHAPTER THAXS :-) :-) :-)!**

* * *

Chapter2:trouble makers

NICO POV

I wasn't suprised by the jealously Thalia raged but suprised by her ,suprised that she was actually there standing in front if me . I was a little scared though this was about to get ugly. I put my arm on Thalia , and she calmed down. I was a little suprised but super relieved.

Annah and her little freinds weren't going to be very DAM prettier afterthis little rivalry. I was suprised none of the girls had judo flipped any one. Caraline had to say something like"Nicky why dont you prove to the goth girl that you aren't dating" then laughed.I responded "DONT call me Nicky and I WILL prove that we are dating"

With that I grabbed Thalia's hands and kissed her then she tensed by surprise I guessed. But, she then she started to kiss me back. We stopped to breathe and looked around us Annah,Caraline,Makenzie and Ashlyn stared at me in shock.

Our freinds on the other hand were grinning like pethactic retards the boys at girls on the other hand were smiling like psycho paths . Jason high fived me and Hazel hugged me with a delighted squealing. Then Annabeth said "Way to go NICKY great job "everyone laughed at Annabeth's comment.

Except for the Makeup obsessed group then they went up to the girls and said something I could not hear but it sure made the girls pretty angry. They then all got some angry slaps from all the girls and it hurt cause I heard it.

I winced at the shrill that would of set an whole army flee from their post . I was very suprised the scream had came from Thalia,Hazel,Piper and Annabeth .I realized they were drenched in starbucks that the popular had been holding momment ago.

The girls eyes became very scary Annabeths eyes were so dark,stormy and would make you drop on the spot. Hazel eyes were not the hazel brownish warm colored. They were really dark and looj as if she was ready to kill 'a flashed dark brown to dark purple and tgey were ready to slice the person who did it to pieces any second.

I almosted dropped when I saw Thalia her eyes were so bright,angry,fierce and scariest thing in my life. She could wither every single person in this room in a second .Frank was shaking with fear and Jason was dead frozen and Percy just stood there looking as terrified as if Zues,Hades and his Dad were threatening to punish him.

The populars were about dead still with fear and looking about to cry and plead for forgivness. Then Piper spoke "WHY IN THE HADES DID YOU FREAKING DO THAT YOU IDIOTS ARE SO DOOMED DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU DONT EVEN SAY SORRY OH YOU WILL BE FREAKING SORRY AFTER THIS!"

Then I knew this was really Ugly because there will not be freindship between the girls at all. A pack of angry doves and Owls flew by and flew or should I say pooped on the domes of the populars heads. It was not done yet because Hazel had then walked up to them and slapped them so hard it sort of hurt me. Then a crackle of light flashed throughout the blue and clear sky.

Uh oh ... this is really,really bad and this is gonna end up worst than I thought. Then because it started to flash brighter and i was a little sacred too. Then lighting hit only the Populars and it proably hurt because they screamed so loud.

I almost went to them and slapped them across their faces to tell them to shut up then our girlfriends all laugged up"KARMA ! :-)". They were smiling wide until the techers had to come to see the commotion that was happening

It went eerie quite until the Vice pricipal said Annah,Caraline,Ashlyn and Mackenzie to the office , gurls go get cleaned off before calsses.

Then I turned to Thalia and said "Really that was awesome they are total makeup obsessed pest "She smiled and laughed "All in a good days work..NICKY" everyone cracked up and I responed so cheery ...NOT"ha ha ha very funnyhaha".

Thalia laughed at my sarcasm and we all went to ready for the day. When the girls were all dryed and cleaned up we had calss in 10 minutes. We were walkin towards the lockers till a group of jocks came up and consulted the girls.

They growled and proably mumbled way too much drama here . The boys had stared saying "Hey beautiful what is your name and how are you" At that the madness escaped me and I growled not so politely etheir.

Everyone looked at me and a Jock said so "you know you are very pretty and your eyes sparkle and howabout we do somethin tonight" Thalia smiled and kneed him in the nuts and I smiled Outta girl that is MY girl . I smirked but then the jock smiled and said well "see you at eightish "and looked at me and glared and said "dont bring emo,goth,boy over there.

At that I wasnt growling any more my lovely girlfreind was whoo hoo ...oh No this isnt gonna end well at all etheir maybe even worse than before with me and thals angry. Thia isnt good at all for little pretty boy but pretty nice for myself. Very great indeed I deducted to myself .


	3. More Surprises!

**A/N:HEY GUYS I AM SUPER SORRY I AM SO LATE WITH THE STORY.I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AN I AM A GAIN SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**

* * *

**Percy´s Pov**

* * *

I was trying to hold in a stiffled laugh and a smile of the scene that was going on. I was watching Kevin get beat by Thalia and Nico. Thalia kicking him and Nico punching as if he were to be a big punching bag. He got up with a bloody nose and a black blue eye with a few bruises on his arms.

He said "I will get you ,you savagely beast Goths an you pretty shouldn't be hanging out with them people they would be bad luck and you should call me"Which earned him a well deserved punch from Jason. I smiled he was angry his ears were bright red.

Then I wasn't smiling any more when he approach Annabeth and he said while holding his wounded arm in his hand."Hey pretty why don't we get a smoothie ,and a nice little movie." I saw Thalia eyes electric blue eyes turn darker and so did Annabeth's.

She just yelled at him"What the Hades is wrong with you I will break your other Hand,You are gonna hit on my best friend then on me ,after you just got dealing beat What the hell!" He ...not me silenced her with a kiss.

She kicked in the balls and I punched him so hard he peed on himself . Annabeth was about to kick him in the nuts again ,but I pulled her back she fought and I whispered into her ear"As much as I would love to see you beat him ,people at looking at us an we have to get class don't want to be late on the first day."

She sighed and stopped fighting and looked at me and said proper huffed"Okay ...letz us get to the clazz"in a fake French accent. I smiled and said "Az you wish My lady" She smiled and took my hand and we talked up to our group of surprised friends.

They were looking at Kevin on the floor crying and the pee on the floor that came from his body. Also his 2 black eyes and a funny shaped ankle that I sort of ... you know...twisted.

Hazel said"Oh my gods , we are gonna be in big trouble guys " she said pulling on one of her curls ,she tends to do that when she is nervous then a sapphire popped up on the ground next to her. We laughed at her and Nico Said"We will be fine Haze ,don't worry come let's go to English and avoid more problems".

We slowly walked and people started to stare at us some are you crazy look,you are awsome,who are the new kids and some as if we were the cruelest people who roamed the earth.

Oh what they don't know that there were worse and may still be worse. I was holding Annabeth's hand because guys kept staring at her and she just was talking to Hazel and didn't notice. I didn't want to start any more problems so I just ignored them.

We finally got to room 321 Mrs. Wisely ,I gasped so did all of my friend's . Is a so startled and she just smiled like nothing was wrong . She was wore a red pencil skirt with a black blouse and black open toe heels. We all just stared at her and then she finally said "Why don't you children sit in your seats , Class starts in 5 minutes"

Annabeth finally said " WHY, HOW , WHEN MOM!" I stumbled and she still didn't like the thought that me and Annabeth were dating . Also she was a pretty scary lady and both her and Annabeth have glares that would make you jump out the window.

She said "Sea spawn ugh watch your step " I fumbled with my words and said "I am sorry um... I ..Will..be more..careful next time" Then guess who busted through the doors , I was so surprised and so we're the others.

**A/N: THANKS GUYS SORRY FOR THE HANG CLIFFHANGER I AM EVIL... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THANKS!**


	4. Oh Gods

A/itN:HEY** GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAP,CAUSE HERE NEXT ONE I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

Disclaimer:DONT OWN PJO OR HoO series RIORDAN GOT CREDIT FOR THAT

* * *

Thalia Pov:

I saw that my teacher was Ms .Wisely well ...lets ..say ,God Dam Athena was our teacher!Then my father Zues the _great ,almighty _ruler of Olympus. You also know that my father is sort of the pricipal and we can't ever have our own freedom,ever!

My father stumbled into the rim with Poseidon on his heels and Ugh...WHY! Also with his most "adoring,beautiful,caring "wife name just disgusted me and I didn't like her and she didn't like me .So we were pretty even ..I cringed my nose._  
_

Surprisingly ,Nico noticed and said "Are you okay ,you only cringe your nose when you are annoyed " . I just whispered "Cow is here ...ugh "He semed to have a look of "Why do our parents toture us so much". I noticed thatAnnabeth's ears were boiling red and she only does that when she is keeping a bunch of anger in.

I wasn't the only one who noticed it beecause Athena and Hazel told her to calm down ,it will be fine. She seemed to calm down ... just a smidge though. Then Nico grabbed my hand and I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I smirked and then piper saw lady Aphrodite walk in. She graoned and said "Oh My Gods , there are more of you ".

Aphrodite pretended to fact hurt while she silently gasped and put her perfect tan and manicured hands on her chest. I groaned and they all faced me and I said "What in the Hades are you doing here in ,our school amd why did you come"

Athena smiled and said "Well you guys need better education and the other gods thougjt it would be fun to do this" . Hazel just bit her lip and said in a meek voice "And Exactly did you guys think about this now?" She looked a little confused to .

Then Hera had to interrupt our little talk and said "Why is it so important to know ,jeez you guys ".Then Annabeth ears was as red a baboons bottom and it wasnt a light shade of red . Percy put his hand on her shoulder and Aphrodite awwed .

Annnabeth calmed a little bit and said "Well because our parents are gonna be working and owning the school, it wouldn't be fair and we wanted a little peace and be normal teenager's for a least a week". Then Frank muttered"Well that isn't happening any time soon"

Hera heard and said " You should speak up Frank" Frank exhaled and said " Okay I said NOT happening any time soon ,did you hear me now". She just smiled and said " You children should start your classes and we will talk about it later" Then Percy finally said "But ,we want to talk about it now and could of told us ahead of time"

Poseidon smirked and said"Son then you would of not have come to this school , so we discussed that it would all be a suprise for you guys" I spoke up and said "When is later and are all you teachers or you just came to annoy all of us "

Zues smiled and said " No thalia , I am the pricipal and Posiedon is the Vice president and Hera is the Treasure r and Secretary"Then Athena chipped in "I am the math , Ela and your home room teacher and Apollo is music and Medical teacher,Ares is rhe Gym teacher and Poseidon here runs the swim team and a few others"

Percy fist bumped his Dad and they chuckled and I just thought he goes along witb his father so well me and my father don't have that type of relationship. Then kids started to flow into the classroom and the Gods dissmissed them selves.

Except Athena who told her to not say "Call me when i am in here and don't attract any attention that I am not human and now go sit in your seats"Waving her hands to motion to hurry up and sit down and we did what a boringmorning ...ugh.

~~~~~~~~Epic Line Break skip thru Math,Ela,,StudyHall to lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning I just played with my hands and didn't pay much attention to the teacher while I passed notes with Nico and No one noticed ,because we sat right next to each other. When it was lunch time Me ,Percy,Jason and Nico were the frist ones out of the class room.

Then I realized that we were the big three and said "Worst morning everrr and I noticed that the big three's kids do have more in common than you think and that u just reviewed my self again that school sucks" . They all laughed and jason said " Oh thalia we learned that school sucked as soon as the gods show up ,at frist I didn't mind Athena then Dad came with Cow and the others."

We all laughed at his remark of "Cow" and then Nico said " We should say it behind her back and when she turns around do something it seem like it wasn't you" Percy cracked asmile and "Letz uz do thiz plan youz has Nico"

I smiled and said "Wow ,...kelphead that was the most horrible ,fake ,french accent ever known"He just smiled creepily and said"Oh well and are you in"I just replied "Holy Cow YESS" they all laughed at me . Thrn the others piled out the door way . They walked up to us and Piper said" Are you guys okay,. You look... to happy" ."Just Dandy beauty queen"

She raised her eye brow then just decided to ingnore him an" Alright ,let us go eat lunch , frist where is the lunch room " Since he been to Goode Percy lead us to the lunch room and as the smell of food wafted through the air ,I heard Nico's stomach rumble.

I smirked and look over to him and said " Well somebody is hungry ?" He was a little pink and Nodded and said" I woke up late and didn 't eat anything"I smiled and said "They woke me up" pointing out Hazel,Annabeth,and with a cup of water a screaming their lungs out at me!" He chuckled and said "I am not a morning person person either I need to sleep or I will be all grumpy,mad and more anti -social than usaul"

I smiled and said as we all walked to a table Percy was leading us to and said " Well,did uou sleep well last night, cause you are happy" "Actually Nightmares overcrowded me last night"

"Then why are you so happy and smiley"

"Cause I am with you,that's why"

I smiled and said " Well ,... that is why I am happy too"

He smiled and turned pink " Did I just say that out loud"

" yes ,Yes you did and I am glad you did"

Then I heard a Awww and I turned around to see the bitc- excuse my laguage but the bratz , who I electrocuted this morning and then I think Caraline said " Goth girl and Goth boy too bad goth girl he is mine ,MINE!"

I just laughed and said " Leave us the hell alone or I give a black that your make up asses can't cover up " Piper stoid up next to me and one of the girls noticed who she was. They whispered into Caralines ear and she smirked " Mclean , what are you doing here and where is your mommy"

She groaned and was about to say something when Aphrodite came to save her " Piper ,so how was clas today" She said " Fine ,Mom how about you" One of the girls coughed and said"Wait Ms. Beauty is your Mom "Yes my mom,Mother or Mommy as you guys would say"They all gasped and Ms .Beauty said " Girls go eat lunch or something leave the kids over here alone."

We all smiled I waved "bye ,bye" and Aphrodite said "Zues want all of you kids in his office now so you guys can talk about the teachers,Gods and blah balb" We all walked to the pricipal office to see all the gods in his office abd even Hades.!

* * *

**A/N: HEY SORRY IT IS SO LONG AND HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND SE YOU WHEN I RIGHT MY NEXT CAPTER AND ALSO I HAVE A COUPLE BIG TEST NEXT WEEK SO I MIGHT WRITE THE NEXT ONE IN LIKE 2WEEKS SO THANKS!**


	5. Tripped and then flipped

**A/N:WELL SORRY...I HAD A REALLY BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK ..BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER !HAPPY EASTER**

* * *

Piper's Pov

I was Super mad ...stupid girls...stupid girls think they are so powerful but they are not. I wanted to knock all of them out now . What now her mom has to come and rescue her and protect her from a couple of mean wouldn't that be bad..No it would be Pathetic. They hit a real sore spot and they knew it too "Where is your mommy "it hurt ,that why she wanted to flip them so bad.

She was so caught in her thoughts she hadn't realized how she was squeezing Jason hand every once in a while He stopped and looked at her and with cocern in his crystal clear blue eyes, that she would usually get lost in . He said "Pipes calm down ,you are breaking my hand and what are you so upset about ".

I grunted and said nothing and just had an irritated look on my face . He said "Guess we talk about this later...but in the mean time how bout a hug" .She didn't refuse so she went up to him and gave him an only to be lifted up in the air and thrown over his shoulder.

I squeaked and he laughed as I tried to say Put me down through my laugh but that didn't end well because Sparky started to tickle me . I laughed and bubbled up and forgot all the damages of my life and had fun with it . I looked around and to see my mom grinning so widely she looked like a clown... but I grinned back at her and she winled at me.

Finally she bolted us to a stop where the Principles office was, Jason finally set my feey on to the solid ground . He whispered from behind her" Hugs always work,and now they will always work and only MY hugs"Shsmirked and whispered back "I will make sure they are only yours "

He smiled and said play fully "'Meaning your hugs are only mines and my hugs are only yours..right" she responded "Of course Sparky". His eyes sparkled and I knew he loved his little nick name I gave him , so then he intertwined our hands together.

Then my Mom opened up the door to the Principles office to see almost all the Olympus gods +Hades, now why were they all here . I have No clue ...but I have the same question rolling throughout my all gasped and Ihad to say after some Silence.

"Principal Zeus ...Hello you have calles us to your office to discuss a couple of matters ...which may be-"I was cut off by Thalia who didn't look very happy "That all the gods are here and why and why in the Hades didn't You tell is earlier!"

She crossed her arms amid glared at her Father ..who must have forgotten to tell us a big detail. We looked at him ad he said "Well the Gods just wanted to see their children or at least try to you know live a normal life which doesn't come around to often"

She just huffed and said " what ever ..can we go back to lunch and one more thing ..all the girls need a place to stay can you do that .,...Father"He nodded and said the address will be in your lockers and your stuff will be in your home when you arrive.

I smile and Nod and say " Thank you and good-bye gods and mother " we all walked out and I thought phew that was a close one . Until we came face to face with a few jocks who weren't watching where they were going and ended up tripping me and hazel.

Next you know my face meets the floor and it wasn't the hugging type ao it hurt . I groaned and Jason helped me and Hazel up she must have gotten hurt to cause she was rubbing her sore cheek and her forehead which had a small bump.I rubbed the side of my face that had hit with floor and it hurt.

The Jock who tripped me turned and said " Oh My God I am so sorry are you okay Beautiful" as he put a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him and said " I am fine ..Now take your hand off me and don't call me beautiful."He didn't take his hand away he laughed and said " Well ..what should I call you how bout my next date ".

I smiled and said " Oh sure ..now before it gets ugly take your hand from me ..and go find another girl to get into their pants ".He winced and said " You can't hurt me ..little girl , oh by the way I am Peter aka Hotness" I smirked and said " I warned you but now stand straight amid stay still."

He did...of course he did I am the greatest Charm speaker..right . She grabbed his hand , which he was glad to get a hold of ..but he didn't know what was coming at him. I thought "I will show you little and weak..She then flipped him over her which he landed face forward to the floor and she kicked his leg.

She smirked and said "It is pretty soothing right..beautiful" she smiled and walked up to Jason . She then went to kiss him and it was a blissful,chaste ,nice short kiss. He smiled and the others laughed at her technique and they went to their next class ...Music.


End file.
